A Camp Full Of Freaks
by DontReadItEvan
Summary: Our story begins simply, three friends are put in the responsibility of a new, young camper who might end up being a danger to the trio and the rest of camp half-blood. But as the story goes on more characters will join and more stories will begin, slowly creating a complicated story with many characters and a lot of stories that will intersect.
1. The child

**Alright, so a few things, this takes place after the events of the Heroes of Olympus series. I will not get everything completely right 100%, if I forget something important story-wise please inform me, I would really appreciate. Now, this is mainly a story about OCs, a lot of OCs. so if that's not your thing, sorry to disappoint. Now, this might seem pretty simple getting started but my plan is to slowly add more and more stories that will intersect, so this first story getting started about these three characters is just one of many stories, it's an idea that excites me so I hope you might feel the same. please enjoy.**

The snow had not stopped for the last 2 days, right once the Thanksgiving feast was over snow began to rain down onto the camp. Most of the kids had stayed inside their respective cabins and played board games and watched movies, the Dionysis cabin, lead by their young counselor, the 15-year-old Ellie, went cabin to cabin bringing food from the dinning house. The Demeter kids helped out. But besides them, everyone stayed cooped up in their cabins, all except one.

The boy pointed his heavy long sword at the dummy, his hair now completely covered by snow. He stayed still for a moment, thinking about how his enemy would not attack, most likely a sideswipe from the right, he mimed blocking the swipe and quickly swiped back at the dummy, cutting it in half. He brushed some of the snow off of his head, he was smart enough to bring gloves, but not a hat, his ears started burning from the cold. He was tempted to head back to his cabin, but he reminded himself that he would have no brake in an actual fight, no matter if it was cold, hot, or anywhere in between. The magic dummy put itself back together. He readied himself for another attack. This time he imagined the dummy coming at him with a jab at the stomach. He lifted his sword at the ready, and...

"Jax!"

Jax quickly turned and swiped his sword, not to hit what was ever behind him but to warn them. By the time he swiped he realized who it was and that he should not have swiped, for it was lily, the jumpiest girl in the world. She yelled and fell backward onto the snowy ground. Nick, a good friend of both campers laughed hard.

"Lily… you cant come behind me like that when I'm training." Jax helped the pink-haired daughter of Iris off the ground.

"I-im sorry." she was wearing a lot of snow wear, mittens, wool hat, boots, and a very comfy looking sweater.

"Its alright Lily, I just don't want to hurt you."

She nodded and gave him a smile. "Me and Nick decided to bring you some hot coco, and give you some company." Thankfully Nick was the one holding the hot coco, he handed one to Jax.

"You guys know you don't have to pretend to like me, I'm fine on my own."

Lily looked hurt by this comment, Nick thankfully saved it before she could say anything. "We're not pretending dude, your a cool guy and we enjoy being around you."

"You two are the only ones who hang out with me, therefore you probably hate me." Jax took a sip of the coco. Lily was clearly not enjoying him talking so bad about himself but she was too shy to say anything.

Nick shook his head. "Dude, if I hated you, you would know, you've seen me around Jill."

Jax let out a chuckle "you got me there."

Lily finally spoke up. "J-Jax, your really awesome, super cool, and always funny, and your one of my favorite people, please believe me."

Lily was a very emotional girl, she looked on the verge of tears, needless to say, Jax believed her.

"Its ok Lily, I believe you." she gave him a warm smile.

"Not saying you can't be a pain in the butt sometimes," Nick said as he gave Jax a light punch on the shoulder.

"Now that I don't doubt." The trio laughed together.

"Come on Jax," Lily said, tugging at his jacket. "We should get you out of the cold, we can hang in my cabin, my siblings will not care, plus Jenna totally has a crush on Nick." Nick blushed, Lily and Jax laughed at him. Jax looked back at the Dummy, Nick read his mind and quickly said: "dude, you've been out here for long enough."

Jax finally succumbed to their begging and they walked to the Iris cabin, the three friends joking around, a lot of Jax and Lily teasing Nick, thankfully he was used to that by now. The group finally made it to the main area of the camp, almost to the Iris cabin when they saw something quite alarming. On top of half-blood hill, a satyr limped towards the camp, a child in his arms. Jax quickly remembered everything Chiron had taught him, this was his moment to prove himself.

"Lily, go get everyone in the big house, Nick, get anyone who's good with wounds."

"But-!"

"No buts Lily, just go do as I say." she looked down and nodded, both ran off. Jax ran towards the Satyr and the child, as he got close to the two he saw that the child was a little girl, 7 or 8, she had long curly, dirty blond hair. the Satyr had a huge gash in his leg and a scratch on his forehead, his face was splashed with blood. "Is the child hurt?"

"No, but her mother did not make it…"

Jax nodded and took the child in one arm and helped the Satyr with the other, they started towards the big house. The snow was up to their knees. Thankfully Lily was coming out with Chiron and a few older looking campers. Nick was coming towards the group, a small group of Hermes kids behind him.

Chiron grew close to them. "well done Charlie," he said to the Satyr

"But I failed sir, her mother was dead before I got there."

"No amount of time could have saved the mother, she had already doomed herself, we must now just worry about the child." Charlie the Satyr nodded.

"Heres the thing sir, the girl had protected herself, she had defended against the monsters, even hurt a few." Jax had noticed that the girl's hands had some splashes of blood on them.

Before they could say anything else more above the head of the girl a red, glowing, sword appeared, she was a child of Ares and a sibling to Jax.

Chiron nodded "it makes sense, in recent years Hades and Ares have not gotten along, and if a few of the gods told him to go after his own child, he would most likely agree to help. Jax had no idea what was going on. A few of the older campers that came out with Chiron nodded like they knew what was going on.

"Max," Chiron said, the leader of the Hermes kids stepped forward. "Take Charlie to the medical cabin and get him stitched up." Max nodded and the group grabbed Charlie and took him away. Chiron addressed the three kids "you all did well, it was lucky you all some them, Charlies a trouper, but he looked about to collapse."

"It was not us sir," Nick said next to Lily "Jax gave us the orders." Lily nodded a confirmation. Chiron looked towards Jax, who was still holding the girl.

"Is this true?"

"I just did what I was trained to do sir."

Chiron smiled and put a comforting hand on Jax's shoulder. "You've done well Jax, im proud of you."

Jax smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"I think it's about time I give you a responsibility, to show me that you have the ability needed to become an elite here at camp."

Jax's heart skipped a beat, this is just what he always wanted, to show Chiron that he was worthy of his trust, especially after the incident years before.

"Anything sir."

"Look after the girl."

"What?"

"She clearly seems fine with you." the girl was clenching Jax's shirt, staying tight to his chest.

"To show me that you can become one of my most trusted campers you must show you can handle something light and fragile." after seeing the look on Jax's face Chiron chuckled. "Its not all fighting kid, now, she looks like she's freezing! Get her in a cabin and fast." and with that, Jax nodded and the three friends ran off to the cabins with Jax's new responsibility, the three had no idea that this little girl would change their lives forever.


	2. Charlotte

Lily ran with the two boys, a bit stressed about this whole thing, why would Chiron put this seemingly important girl in the hands of a camper? I mean, Jax is a good guy but this did not seem like the greatest idea.

"We will take her to my cabin, Petra had a fire going in there when I left this morning, we can warm her up there."

Petra, the counselor for the Ares cabin, a pretty mean 17-year-old who picked on Jax a lot. Lily hated her and always told Jax that he needed to stand up to her but he always said that he needs to respect her since she was in charge of his cabin. That was the problem with Jax if someone was put in charge of him, no matter who, he would obey them, even if they were terrible. And Lily hated that. The three made it to the Ares cabin, Nick breathing heavily.

"Can we not run like that again."

"Dude, it was like a two-minute run," Lily said.

"Exactly…. too long."

Lily shook her head. "You're ridiculous."

Jax got fed up and opened the door. Lily had been in the Ares cabin before, and she still hated it, she thought it was sad for anyone to live in there all the other cabins were fun and themed, the Ares cabin looked like a bunker, a sad bunker. Everything was dark green or brown, no decorations, nothing in there for fun like the other cabins had, board games, tv, etc. just the stuff they absolutely needed. Plus the beds looked super uncomfortable.

The trio was met by the pre-mentioned Petra. She had a dark tan and black hair that she always put in a bun. She had a scar on her cheek that had been there since Lily had known her, it made her scowl all the more scary.

"What's the meaning of this Jax?"

Jax showed her the girl in his arms, she was still clenching Jax's jacket with her head resting on his chest. "We have a new sibling Petra, Chiron made me responsible for her."

Petra looked at the group up and down. "Why are a rainbow girl and unclaimed failure here?'

Lily stepped forward, she knew that Nick hated when people teased him about the fact he was unclaimed. "now listen here you-"

Jax stopped her with his arm "Its ok Lily, they are here because they are my friends and I would like their help."

"Shes our sibling, not theirs, tell them to leave."

Jax waited for a moment, thinking "I would like them to stay, and Chiron implied they could help."

Petra thought for a moment, "fine, but don't expect any help with the little thing from me, there is a free bunk next to you, besides that, she's your problem, not mine."

Nick nodded "good." the trio walked over to the bunk, and Jax put her down on the bottom bunk. She had said nothing for a while, she sat up on the bunk and stared down, her eyes unblinking, she was still trying to get over what she saw.

Jax got down to her level "uh… hi there, i-im Jax, your brother, would you like anything?"

Nothing.

Jax looked back at his friends for support, both shrugged. Jax looked back at the girl "listen, you don't haft to respond, but can I at least sit next to you?" the girl nodded. Jax smiled "thank you." he sat next to her, he was clearly struggling with how to talk to the girl.

"These are my friends, Lily, and Nick, do you mind if they stay?" the girl nodded again. Jax smiled "awesome."

Petra was watching them from the side. The girl pointed at her. "Wh-whos th-that?" Jax smiled, she actually talked.

"That's your older sister, Petra." Petra scowled and quickly left.

"Sh-sh-she seems m-mean." the girl said.

"You bet she is." nick said "Ow!" Lily stepped on his foot.

Jax spoke up. "She can be short sometimes, but she means well." Nick rolled his eyes.

After another moment Jax said "could you tell us your name?" the girl looked down "its ok, you dont need to tell us."

"Ch-Charlotte," she said, still looking down.

Lily smiled "that is such a pretty name! I love it."

"L-Lily is a b-better n-name, I was named after m-my n-nana, sh-she hated m-me."

Lily frowned "its ok Charlotte." Lilly thought for a moment "do you want to see a magic trick?"

Charlotte actually smiled and nodded. Lilly smiled and lifted her hands, suddenly a rainbow formed in between her hands. Charlotte smiled and her eyes widened.

"Whoa!"

"You can touch it Charlotte."

She looked at her "really?!" Lilly nodded. Charlotte slowly brought her hand to the rainbow and touched it. She started to giggle, but after a moment, tears formed around her eyes and her giggles turned into cries. The rainbow went away and lily backed away.

"Wh-what did I do?" Lily said.

Charlotte quickly hugged into Jax, covering her face with his shoulder.

Nick came behind Lily "maybe we should leave." Jax nodded to them. Lily had no idea what she did.

"W-wait, sorry I j-just-" Nick grabbed her shoulder, "come on Lily, its ok." Charlotte was crying into Jax's shoulder. Lily sighed and left with Nick.

"What was her problem?" Lily said.

"Dude! Her mom literally just died, plus she's like 7." Nick shivered in the cold.

"Yeah but like she was so happy, then BOOM!" she made an explosion motion with her arms. "She started crying!"

"Shes probably just freaked out, I would be to if I was her age and just watched my mom die, heck, even now that kind of crap would mess me up, you got to just put everything in perspective."

Lily nodded, "your right, I just could not help but be hurt, I thought little kids liked me."

Nick sighed "have you not been listening to me! It's not you, its-"

"I know I know, don't blow a fuse." As much as he could annoy her, she really did like Nick, he was a good balance for her.

Nicked sighed but quickly smiled. "Let's head inside, but can we hang out in the Hermes cabin instead of yours? Jenna kind of scares me."

Lily giggled "Why? She's cute."

"I'm scared of any girl who can somehow find something attractive in me, that's a clear sign of insanity." They both laughed.

"Fine, we can hang in the Hermes cabin, plus a lot of the Hermes kids are super cool," Lily said. The two walked to the cabin together, laughing and joking around.


	3. The Day Sammy Started a War

Amy was hoping that she would have a nice morning full of nothing but sleeping, but she knew before she turned off the light the night before that she was hoping for a lot. Sure enough, Sammy was already up, strumming on his guitar well trying to sing, for being a child of Apollo his singing sounded like a dying moose. The boy had sandy blond hair and was quite short, even for a 14-year-old. He always had a smug look on his face. Sammy had been a problem since he arrived about 1 month before then. He had been an annoyance to everyone, he thought he was just the coolest guy and was not afraid to tell people how better he was than them. Amy was the Appollo counselor, therefore she had to deal with his crap. Amy got up from her bed and walked over to Sammy. Sammy looked up from his guitar and smiled. "Good morning sis!" He could clearly see that she was not happy.

"Before you say anything I just was to say that I usually do my morning practice outside but because it's snowing I haft to do it here so…"

"We're trying to sleep, idiot!" Felix yelled from his bunk.

Amy smiled "Thanks, Felix!"

"No problem."

Amy looked back at Sammy "what he said." she was about to head back to bed but he ruined everything.

"Our dad would tell me that I should practice no matter what's around me, its what I was born to do, do you want to get in the way of my destiny?"

Amy closed her eyes, she just wanted a nice, relaxing morning, and this guy was ruining everything. She looked back at Sammy, who had a smug look on his face. Amy walked back over to the kid.

"Alright Sammy, you might think that because your mom is the CEO of some big music store you can-"

"She actually the CEO of Red Dog Records, which is one of the biggest-"

"LET ME TALK!"

He sunk back into his bed and nodded.

"Back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, just because your mom is super-rich and popular does not make you any better than us. Now you have two options, you can shut up and go back to bed, or you can keep on playing..." he smiled. "...and if you do that, I will break your stupid guitar between my hands and throw you out into the snow and lock the door."

Sammy frowned but after a few moments got another smug look on his face. "I know you kind of people, you make empty threats thinking you're _so _cool, but truly your just as weak and scared as everyone else" he smiled to himself. "Except me of course, I'm stronger than all of you," he looked back to his guitar, "plus your way too weak to be able to throw me out."

Amy nodded. "Good point, but I could have some help."

Sammy smiled, still looking down "whos going to help you-?" he looked up to see that at this point the entire cabin worths of kids her crowed around him, with Amy at the front of them.

"W-wah?" he shook his head "y-you guys would not-"

Felix walked through the group into the front. "You want to test the theory that you're stronger than all of us? I would love to find out if your right." he cracked his knuckles.

Sammy still had the smug look on his face "ok, guys, I'm going to pretend I'm scared, plus I know you guys would never brake my super expensive guitar, my mom gave it to me, plus im like the only talented one in here, im basically the face of this cabin, Im the one who makes you all seem cool, without me, you guys would be the losers of this camp."

Everyone looked at Amy. now Amy had a hard decision, well it was not that hard.

"That's it!" she grabbed his guitar and smashed it on the floor, Sammy yelped.

"My mom will kill you!" Sammy said getting up.

Amy got in his face. "Why don't _you_ kill me? You said you were stronger than all of us, why don't you show us by fighting me?" she lifted her hands like she was getting ready to fight.

"Yeah show us, Sammy!" Felix yelled from the crowd.

Felix looked at the group, "i-i… uh… I don't want to hurt her." he said, thinking he was so smart.

"It's ok, I can handle it, come on! Punch me!" Amy said.

"Yeah! Punch her!" Felix yelled, the other kids joined in with him.

"Stop hiding behind your mom like a coward and punch me!"

Sammy scowled and lifted his arms like he was about to punch her, she nearly thought he was going to go through with it, but he did not. He put his arms down.

"No! Im better then y'all, I don't need to prove myself to low lives like you."

With that Amy punched him in the gut, the crowd gasped. "No one insults my siblings like that."

Sammy was gasping for breath. "Im your sibling."

"No your not." she smiled and looked back to her siblings "throw him out." Felix leads a group of older boys, they grabbed Sammy as he yelled. As they brought him outside he was screaming like a child. They opened the door and threw him into the old snow, he was still wearing his jammies. He got up from the snow and tried to run back in.

"Hey hey hey!"

Felix slammed the door and locked it. Amy knew that he would be fine, he could just go to the big house, although he might be stupid enough to just freeze to death, that would be his fault, so not her problem.

She turned to the other Appolo kids, "well we don't have to worry about him for a while." the group cheered. "Now, everyone head back to bed, unless you want to sleep in the snow." The kids laughed and they all went back to bed. Amy was pretty happy with herself, that kid was driving everyone insane, and she just got him kicked out. Little did she know that she may have just started a big problem within the camp, just because she wanted some more sleep.

Lily and Nick had been in the Hermes cabin most of the morning after the Charlotte incident, watching some old movies with the Hermes kids. Thankfully the Hermes counselor, Finn, was cool with Lily hanging out in the cabin, plus he loved old movies. Finn had dark brown skin and short, wild hair. A few other Hermes kids watched with them. Nick was sitting in his favorite chair, one of those super comfy bennie chairs, it was a bright red. They had just started Terminator 2 when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Finn said and got up to check the door.

"What are you doing here man?" Finn sounded greatly annoyed.

Nick pulled his eyes off the screen to see who it was, oh great, Sammy. He was wearing nothing but his jammies, and he was completely covered in snow like he was thrown in the snow. Nick snorted, the guy probably deserved it, he was a total jerk.

"A-Amy…. She punched me in the gut, then threw me out of the c-cabin into the cold snow."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Go bother someone else man."

Finn started to close the door when Lily yelled: "Stop!" Nick quickly turned to her.

"What are you doing?" Was she would of her mind?! Sammy was the worst!

Lily got up and ran to the door, she grabbed Sammy and dragged him in. "what's wrong with you!" she yelled at Finn, Finn stepped back. Lily grabbed a blanket and put it around Sammy, he was blushing and smiling. "He looks freezing! We're not just going to let him turn into an ice cube."

Sammy had stayed at the Hermes cabin for the first week he was at camp until he was claimed, he had nearly driven everyone in the cabin insane, Nick thought he was going to murder the guy. So when he left for the Appolo cabin there was much rejoycing in the Hermes cabin. But sadly Lily had never interacted with the guy. So she was unaware of his, to say it nicely, stupidity.

Lily looked at Finn and Nick, looking very disappointed. "I can't believe you two, you would just let a fellow half-blood freeze to death out there!"

Finn shook his head "you don't know that guy Lily, he's the worst."

"It does not matter if he's the worst, he's a human, therefore we should help him out."

Nick stepped forward. "Lily,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think he human." Nick thought that was a funny joke, Lily did not think it was that funny. She frowned and gave Nick the worst look. Sammy was watching from the side, his stupid smug expression on his face, but right when Lily turned back to him his face turned back into the victim look.

Lily put her hand on the frog faced beasts shoulder. "I'll go get you some hot coco."

"Thank you so much miss, your one of the few people who have treated with any respect, thank you."

"Aw!... it's ok Sammy." she hugged him. Her back was facing the two boys, so Sammy could see their faces, his smug little face winked at them. She pulled away and he once again changed into the victim. Lily smiled at him and went to grab the hot coco.

And with that, Sammy saw the movie. "Dude! I love this one!" and he sat down on Nick's favorite red bennie chair. Lily came over and handed the boy the hot coco.

"Thank you!" he said, giving it a sip. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing your eyes are?" she giggled. "No… but thank you!" she was actually blushing. Nick felt his fist clench. He had her in a trance, somehow that rat nosed monster had charmed Lily. she sat next to him and they watched the movie.

"Its absolutely horrible that Amy had you kicked out into the snow," Lily said, looking at him.

"Its ok, knowing me I probably deserved it." He knew how to charm a girl like Lily, massive amounts of guilt.

"No! No one deserves to be thrown out by their own siblings. Don't ever tell yourself that again."

He nodded "I'll try."

Lily smiled "good."

Finn and Nick watched in disbelief as the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Theres no way…" Nick said out loud.

Finn shook his head. "Its impossible."

Nick decided that he needed to do something about this.

He walked over to the two, "uh Lily."

Lily looked up at him. "Yeah?" she sounded greatly annoyed.

"Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Oh come on!" Said Sammy "We're almost at the best part!" he pointed at the TV.

"It's ok." Lily said and got up.

The two walked away from Sammy. "What is it, Nick?"

"You can not be hanging out with that guy!"

"Excuse me!" she said, "I can hang with anyone I want, you do not dictate who I like and don't like."

"Do you even know the guy? After he got claimed he kept on bragging about how cool his dad was, then he would ask who my dad was and when I said I did not know he would laugh! He did that bit 4 times!"

Lily did not like that story. "Maybe he's changed!" She said hopefully.

"Do you think there may have been a reason he got kicked out? He probably said something really mean or something!"

She thought, "Maybe… But I want to give him a chance, and if you have a problem with that you can leave." and with that Lily left to go sit with the punk.

Nick shook his head. He knew this would only end in disaster, and sure enough, in just a few days he would be proven right.


End file.
